


Prompt: Star Signs

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, star signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson has popped over to see Lewis and try and cheer him up after Nicole dumped him.  He has found one of Nicole's old magazines on the coffee table, though and decides to start reading the astrology pages.</p><p>written for <a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a> prompt #27</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Star Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Details of the star signs were from the following sources: [X](http://zodiac-signs-astrology.com/zodiac-signs/capricorn.htm) [X](http://www.ganeshaspeaks.com/capricorn/capricorn-traits.action)

Jenson was slumped on Lewis' sofa, flicking through one of Nicole's magazines. He'd found the astrology page and discovered that he shared the same star sign as Lewis.

"Here, Lew. Did you know we were both Capricorns?" he shouted through the kitchen, where Lewis was making hot chocolate.

"What?" Lewis shouted back, dropping marshmallows into two of his favourite _Mr Men_ cups before picking them up and bringing them into the lounge. 

He placed the two mugs on the coffee table and sat beside Jenson, looking at the page of the magazine he was reading.

"We're both Capricorns. Let's see what that means," Jenson grinned, putting his thumb underneath the description as he leaned forward to pick up his drink.

He took a sip of the cocoa, grinning at Lewis with the foamy chocolate mustache before continuing.

"Ok. It says here that Capricorns are responsible, patient, ambitious, loyal and resourceful," he said, glancing at Lewis, "Well you've got patient and ambitious down, I guess."

Lewis laughed, leaning in to read over Jenson's shoulder

"And you're mothering Kevin since he got demoted, so I guess you're responsible and loyal," Lewis said, pondering whether he could think of a time either of them had been resourceful.

"Apparently our weaknesses are being conceited, distrusting, inhibiting and," Jenson laughed, looking at Lewis, "unimaginative."

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Lewis squealed in defense, "It was me that thought of putting marshmallows in the hot chocolate!"

Both of the men giggled, looking at the pathetic mallows that bobbed up and down in their drinks.

"Okay, okay. This bits good. 'The Capricorn is a strong friend, always there to help, very sympathetic and caring to a friend in need.'" Jenson quoted, holding a hand against his heart as he read, "That _perfectly_ describes what I'm doing now."

Lewis laughed, punching Jenson on the shoulder

"Right, because reading one of Nicole's magazines to me is _really_ taking my mind off her, your prat!" he said.

"Oh hang on," Jenson shouted, getting quite excited, "This is you to a T: 'Capricorns might seem boring but it is the serious drive and structured way of life that they feel safe with.'"

"Oh my g... What? Let me see that," Lewis said, snatching the magazine from Jenson's hands, "Well how about this for you, 'Capricorns believe they can give structure to other people's lives, but others might see this as intrusive and unwelcome.'"

Jenson laughed, curling his knees up to his chest.

"Are you trying to say my help here isn't welcome?" he asked, sticking his bottom lip out and giving Lewis his saddest puppy-dog eyes.

Lewis snorted, glancing at the magazine before rolling the it up in his hands and hitting Jenson on the head with it.

"Well it's all a load of crap," he said, placing the magazine back on the table, "It also says that Capricorns are supposed to be wise, mature and sensible."


End file.
